


A new Age

by Awenseth



Series: Era of the New King [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skies were black on that day on which the King of Pirates was executed, but he left something behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Age

It was a cloudy and cold day, the skyes were black as the deep night and the storm would soon break out. For some people it was as if the weather would be also sad and angry.

There were a great amount of people standing on the market place of Locke Town, standing in deep silene. To the older people under them it seemed as if history would repeat itself and it hurt in their hearts as the navy soldiers brought up a man on the podium. The soldier read his deeds aloud, ignoring the cold glares and yelling of the people who knew the truth, after he finished the officer turned to the man, allowing him to say his final words.

The black haired man looked up and begun grinning, a grin which still held so much foolishness and brightness even on an adult face. "I have only to say that it is great to see my entire friends here and for everyone, who wants to be the next King of Pirates should go on the Grand Line and find One Piece on the last island Unicorn!" he yelled the last part cheerfully and the marine officers almost let their weapons fall to the ground. Even Smoker who stood there looked with an unreadable expression at the pirate he had spent so many years hunting after.

_"Just as that time when…"_ , but he couldn't end the thought.

Everyone in the crowd gasped; it was as if they would hear Gold Roger's last words again. As the blades shoot down and the screams of sadness and anger shoot halled into the sky from the people who stood there, the rain begun to fall from the gray skies when the sound of the Bell of Shandia echoed from the skyes above. Everyone knew that a New Age of Pirates has begun.

No one noticed the woman in her hooded black cloak as she held the infant in her arms closer to her body. A tear escaping her eyes, a sad smile on her lips as she looked down at the little child in her arms, then she whispered to it softly. _"Someday you will find One Piece and be the new king…"_

With that she disappeared in the crowd while the cold wind whispered like a ghost, giving their eerie prophecy to the living _'The King is dead, the Prince shall live!'_...

Owari


End file.
